What Ten Games Would You Bring on a Deserted Island?
You would need stuff like: *Online Multiplayer *Replay Value *Difficulty *Exploring *FUN! Mochlum *LEGO Harry Potter Years 5-7 *Wii Sports Resort *Tetris *Super Smash Bros Brawl *Kid Icarus: Uprising *Animal Crossing *Minecraft *Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door *Super Mario Galaxy 2 *Super Mario World NintendoChamp89 *Team Fortress 2 *Scribblenauts Unlimited *Mario Kart Double Dash!! *Bully: Scholarship Edition *Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Saints Row: The Third *The Sims 3 *Cave Story+ *Plants vs. Zombies *Garry's Mod NermalTheBunny *Pac-Man Party *Phineas and Ferb Ride Again *Sonic Generations *Super Mario 3D Land *Rayman Origins *The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword *Super Mario Sunshine *Mario Kart 7 *Mario Kart Wii *Super Mario Galaxy 2 'Master ventus' *Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD ReMix (and possibly a 2.5 if made) *Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance *Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *The World Ends With You *Minecraft *inFamous 2 *Super Mario 64 *Sonic Ultimate Genesis Collection *Psychonauts *Jak and Daxter Collection **'Loophole': Every I have on PSN, Virtual Console and Xbox Arcade. Gray Pea Shooter *Halo Reach *Team Fotress 2 *Legend Of Zelda Ocarania of Time *Half Life 2/Garry's Mod *Conker's Bad Fur Day *Timesplitters 3 *Advance Wars 2 *Minecraft *Super Mario Bros *Half Life AwesomeCartoonFan01 *Super Mario 3D Land *Mario Kart Wii *Mario Kart 7 *Portal *Portal 2 *Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimenison *Super Mario Galaxy *Super Mario Galaxy 2 *Super Mario Bros. *Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion Tornadospeed Maybe updated sometime. *Super Mario 64 DS *Super Mario Galaxy *Super Mario Galaxy 2 *Portal *Portal 2 *Super Paper Mario *Sonic Colors *Donkey Kong Country Returns *Luigi's Mansion *Sonic Generations Faves3000 I Only Need 1. *The Game That'll Let You Play ALL THE GAMES IN THE WORLD! Crystal *Pokemon Orange Version PeanutButterGamer Info taken from this video *Starcraft *Tetris *Wii Sports Resort *Team Fortress 2 *Animal Crossing: City Folk *Fallout 3 *The Sims 3 *World Of Warcraft *Demon's Souls *The Elder Scrolls: Morrowind Moon Snail from lowest to highest: #Kirby superstar ultra #Minecraft #roblox #Super mario 64 ds #SSBB #Sonic 3 and knuckles #Pokemon platinum #Mario galaxy (2) #Terraria #PvZ Redsox1099 *Half-Life *Sonic CD *Super Mario All-Stars *Doom 3 *Amnesia: The Dark Decent *Team Fortress 2 *Fallout 3 *Battlefield 3 *Portal *Portal 2 ICTOAO #Minecraft #Super mario Galaxy #Super Mario Galaxy 2 #GTA 4 #Assassins Creed: Brotherhood #Mario Kart DS #Tomb raider anniversary #Pokemon Platinum #Call of Duty: Black ops #Little big planet Phantom R *Cave Story *Rhythm Thief *Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door *Sonic Generations *Half-Life 2 *Portal 2 *Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep *The World Ends With You *Kid Icarus: Uprising *Fire Emblem: Awakening Bowser & Jr. * Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door * Mario Kart 7 * The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons * The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages * The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker * The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword * Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep * Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance * Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX * Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Mochlum Category:Mario Category:LEGO Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Little Big Planet Category:Video Games